


O inverno do meu contentamento

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Poetry, Dark, Drama, F/M, M/M, Poetry, Portuguese, Psychological Drama, Severus is in a dark place, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um poema sobre Severus Snape e as estações do ano. Versão em português para "The winter of my content".</p>
            </blockquote>





	O inverno do meu contentamento

Prefiro o frio. Não digo que adore, mas eu fico mais confortável.

 

No inverno, estou quase contente.

 

Uso casacos pesados. Entro debaixo de grossas cobertas.

 

É tão bom ficar envolvido em tanto tecido. Abraçado. Como um manto.

 

Ninguém jamais me abraça, e eu aceito conforto de tecido.

 

Meu corpo se aquece no inverno.

  
  
  


Suponho que seja justo, já que o calor não toca minha alma.

 

Nunca.

 

Eu jamais fico quente por dentro.

 

Perpetuamente gelado no interior.

 

Perenalmente frio.

 

Permanentemente convertido em gelo.

 

Carente de vida, embora não totalmente insensível.

 

Pois eu sinto

 

Eu sinto dor

 

e desgosto

 

e amargor

 

e sofrimento.

 

Destituído e espoliado.

 

Abandonado e vazio.

  
  
  


O verão não me cai bem.

 

Lembra-me queimar, sufocar, asfixiar.

 

Traz suor, traz fogo.

 

Fogo da pressão, do desconforto.

 

Eu sei que alguns adoram o verão.

 

Os de pouca roupa, os de pouca preocupação, os que não são eu.

 

Não são mesmo.

 

Pois meu nome é Severo, rígido e sério.

  
  


Não, o verão não me cai bem.

 

Não sou um homem para todas as estações.

 

Eu conheci um desses.

 

Mas tive que matá-lo.

 

Era uma noite tão quente e abafada.

 

E eu tremia.

 

Como sempre. Nada de calor por dentro.

  
  
  


Não importa a temperatura, eu estou sempre azul de frio.

 

Congelado, glacial, ártico.

 

Uma rocha solitária desgastada pelo vento inclemente

 

Longe das pessoas, longe do amor.

 

Assim segue minha vida.

 

Dia após dia após dia após dia.

 

Eu já deveria ter me acostumado,

 

Deveria ter aceitado.

 

Eu tive uma chance e a arruinei.

 

Agora sou assombrado.

 

A danação caminha na minha direção

 

Selando meu destino

 

Zombando de mim com a cor do amor

 

Pois, afinal de contas, o amor é verde

 

Em olhos verdes puros e reluzentes

 

Que jamais brilharão para mim.

  
**The End**


End file.
